


A Song For You

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guitars, Music, One Shot, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya has a musical surprise for Ayaka on their date.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), TokiAya, Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	A Song For You

"Tokiya, what is all this?", Ayaka questioned, her mouth open in shock.

She wasn't sure what to expect for today's date. That Ichinose can be so hard to read- who knows what he could be cooking up? The only way to find out was to head out and see for herself.

The last thing that Ayaka was expecting to see was Tokiya with a guitar. She wasn't sure whether she should be surprised or not. Although his vocals are considered his best instrument, Tokiya could pretty much play anything. She does didn't think that today would be the day to witness it in person.

"Great, you figured out one of my weaknesses. A hot guitarist about to sweep the girl off of her feet with some cheesy love song.", the hairstylist scoffed, prompting a chuckle from the idol.

"I know this is unexpected, but, I got inspired to write a new song. It would only be fair that my girlfriend got to be the first one to hear it.", Tokiya explained, a soft sparkle in his eyes.

Flustered, Ayaka scratched the back of her neck and asked, "Erm, couldn't you have asked to let Otoya play instead? I-It's just...the guitar's kind of his thing. N-not to say you're terrible at it-even though I've never heard you play-but I-"

Before she could finish, Tokiya lightly pressed his finger against Ayaka's lips.

"Just close your eyes and listen.", he gently whispered, guiding the woman to sit next to him on the couch. Noticing her hesitance, Tokiya lightly squeezed Ayaka's hand and nodded in affirmation.

Taking in a deep breath, Ayaka held her hand over her heart and gently shut her eyes. Besides, it couldn't hurt to try something new, right?

"This song's just for you, Ayaka.", Tokiya spoke once more in a hushed tone before he began to strum against the instrument's strings.


End file.
